danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bearmusement Park
The Bearmusement Park is a roleplay involving five protagonists from five different stories; all includes Kazuko Kanade, Sasahara Naoki, Bella #3, Kanon Amari, and Eiji Miyamoto. The School Trip This involves 5 students in different timelines trapped in an amusement park and is currently located in an unknown city where the park itself is encage with a glass window and it is controlled by an unknown person but the person is controlling a small brown robot bear. They are all forced together to live in a life style filled with happiness and joy and though it is a field trip certain rules still have affects and it will punish trouble makers. By developing a bond with all your classmates you may leave the Amusement Park but only as they fulfilled the criteria they have been given. Now let let the fun filled adventure begin. The Bearmusement Park The Bearmusement Park is a bear-theme amusement park which was recently gave its grand opening, but its only customers are the five students participants themselves. It also has a bunch functional rides and booths but its also cage by a huge Glass Dome. The Amusement Park made its huge grand opening but some people haven't heard of. This amusement park shows to have a friendly and loving atmosphere to give the people a fun day filled with Love and Adventure. Locations The Resting Spot The Amusement Park owns a hotel as a place to stay to the participants. Inside the hotel is their own Rooms, along with their Super High School Level Research Room. In the morning, it always has its commendatory breakfast in their room and the inside consists of a glamorous entrance where everything can house a celebrity. Rides Inside the amusement park, there are Roller Coaster, a merry-go-round, a ferris wheel, a pirate boat, and other extreme rides. Though it says age around 15 and above no one usually follows that. However, in this circumstances everyone is allowed to ride on any rides. Booths and Attractions Other attractions aside the rides are the booths. The booths and other side attractions. The attractions contains a Kissing Booth (Which can only be operate by a girl), A house of mirrors, a huge pool and humongous water slide to it, and also a cafe where people can relax and eat. It also consists of a Movie Theater, and also a gaming corner where consists of an arcade, karaoke, a dance machine system, and finally a game of pool and cards. Rules * Rule #1: Students may rest in a hotel for them. Trying to leave is an unacceptable waste of time. * Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. But you are free to roam around as much as you please. * Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the hotel is dangerous so I advice for all students to live only in the Hotel. * Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the entire amusement park. * Rule #5: Destruction of surveillance security and other properties are forbidden. * Rule #6: Violence against each other is also prohibited. * Rule #7: You are given a certain task to accomplish in becoming friends, so please finish your task but you may take your time as you please. * Rule #8: You are free to use all the rides to strengthen your friendships. * Rule #9: You may leave the amusment park once you have fulfilled your certain tasks. * Rule #10: The Headmaster can add rules later on if necessary. List of Participants : Order of User's Reply Ren --> Riku --> Para --> Bubble --> Zeb Story Have you ever dream of living in an Amusement Park? Or wish to stay forever? Well, That's what Kanade guess since that dream came true but... The whole place is really empty. No one is around and the entire vicinity is block by a glass window. " " Kanade look around shock. How come this suddenly happened. She was on her way to school and was asked by some stranger then all of a sudden she was knock out. The 1st thing she thought was "Was she kidnapped?!" She was thinking and wanted to look around the place but all of a sudden. RING " " Kanade look around and saw... A Tablet of some sort? And inside was a message " " It said. Then all of a sudden she yelled out help in hopes of someone hearing. And thankfully she heard footsteps and as Kanade turn around, she saw was a young man dressed with a white shirt, with a red vest with gold pinned to the label with a blue tie along with red pants and brown shoe with a gold bracelet on his right hand. ---- Sasahara Naoki is one tortured soul today; he was late on going to school because he pulled an all-nighter last night to work on his latest case; which he needs to work extra harder because everyone is, as usual, relying on him to protect his client. Sasahara is not complaining at all about him being forced to work harder to get his client the not guilty verdict, but he found it annoying when his alarm looks like purposely ''stopped working and it resulted to this unfortunate event. " " Sasahara was tying his shoes while holding a piece of toast in his mouth, running from the dormitory to school with a full speed ahead. '' '' Damn. His classmates will get mad for him if he get late. The first period is homeroom after all, oh, let him repeat himself, a FREE homeroom period (without your homeroom teacher), which everyone agreed to use it to discuss their summer holiday plan together. The academy's bell is ringing loudly five minutes ago, and once Sasahara saw the glimpse of the school's gate, he smiled like a huge dork and run for his life... Well, he sure is clinging his life to a dim hope. He suddenly collapsed when he reached the school's gate, almost like the gravity crushes him into the ground, and the sky is falling. When he woke up, Sasahara found himself lying on the ground and slowly recovered. " " He muttered to himself as he looked his surrounding, totally not his school's gate. " " Is this some kind of joke? Where the hell is he now is this what they called as teleportation? Oh, supernatural shits make me tired... That's what Sasahara thought as he got up... " " Not far from the location, Sasahara heard somebody was screaming, and without wasting anytime, he dashed to the source of the voice when he found a high schooler girl, prolly also in the same situation as her. " " ---- The lone figure of a high school girl stood at the gates of an amusement park. She wore a blue schoolgirl uniform and a cyan-colored skirt. She had jet-black hair with bangs just barely above her eyes, with two braids to either side of her head. A medium-length ponytail was tied behind her head, and a pair of rectangular glasses covered her eyes. She carried a camera tied to a strap around her shoulder. This was Kanon Amari, the Ultimate Photojournalist. Kanon muttered to herself as she pulled up her camera and flicked her braids behind her ears. She snapped a photograph of the amusement park's entrance as she stepped foot inside. Kanon walked inside, eyeing all the empty attractions. ---- Sitting with crossed legs over the machinery of the rollercoaster, the sun shining over her blue eyes, helping to visually enhance her beauty. Bella #3 couldn't remember coming to this place, all she did was wake up there some time ago and them strike on her hottest pose for when someone came to find her. She gently jumped out off the machinery, standing up and putting her hair under her ears. Blonde hair styled into a sidecut, black jeans that barely covered her tights and small breasts that she tried to hide with a oversized black sweater, she was the height of trendiness and yet managed to give a intimidating glance to Kanon. ---- I am honestly relief to see a friendly face here. He seems to show a nice aura around him that shows you can trust him. " " I asked him. While I was talking, I notice my surroundings a bit. A roller coaster, a merry-go-round, a small cafe, and other fun fill rides. I also notice a bear like theme going around since almost all the rides and placements have a bear as a logo. Are we in some sort of bear theme amusement park? But my tablet ping again saying " " again. Am I the only one who has this? ---- Sasahara was a bit jumpy, on his way to reach out to the source of the earlier girl's scream. He observed his surrounding, noticing that he was in an amusement park with... a lot of bears? There's a lot of bear in every spot that you see. It's kind of weird actually. Huh... What the fuck is going on here?... Shouldn't I still be in school...? " " His head suddenly hurt so much that he fell to the ground for seconds. He heard a lot of people...? Dialogues...? in his head. " " He couldn't recognize voices that he heard, they are obviously not his friend's or even his family's.... Who could it be? As he rose from the ashes, Sasahara continued to walk, now he must leaned one of his hands to the wall... Eventually he met with the girl. " " LOL. The first impression that he got from the girl is how unfortunate he is to find a girl inside a strange amusement park. He doesn't want to be alone with this girl because, who knows that he is crazy? Sasahara is quick to be suspicious with strangers, but he doesn't want to let that can be easily read by the girl, so he acted cool anyway. " " He speculated and picked his words carefully. Sasahara must look that he is fine with this kind of circumstances. He should be think positively; maybe this girl could be his savior and teleport him back to the academy? Nah, he doesn't believe in supernatural powers. So the best course of action that he could take is to act with cool head and observe everything. " " ---- Hearing Bella #3's call, Kanon turned behind herself to see the beautiful actress sitting atop a roller coaster. Kanon gasped as she instantly recognized the face - though Kanon would never call herself a movie buff, you didn't have to be one to know who Bella #3 was. Kanon asked, eyeing the girl up and down. Even in person where there were no lights, no special effects, and no flattering camera angles, Bella #3 was absolutely gorgeous. The type of girl Kanon always dreamed of being, unlike the more plain and unremarkable person she ended up being. . Kanon cleared her throat and took a minute to catch her footing as she held her camera up. . After an awkward pause, Kanon realized that she never really introduced herself. With Kanon's nervousness flaring up, her heartbeat rose to a fever pitch. How was she supposed to stay cool when a damn actress was sitting above her?! Kanon began, flicking her braids behind her ears and clearing her throat. . ---- She analyzes the girl appearance with the "Bella vision": "She is good looking, a nice face, but her fashion sense is a total disaster. Number four was much better with making black glasses fit with blue. I guess I can save her, if I want." She thought. The story continues here... ---- " " Kanade was shock to think of his possibility. Teleported... She was pretty certain that a man came up to her then kidnapped her. Perhaps his method of kidnapping is different? She honestly believe in some supernatural things but never think of it happening so yeah probably different ways of kidnapped. " " She said to him with a smile. He seems so calm in this situation. She thought that means he can be trusted. Hmm... She does wonder why we they we're taken here in an amusement park, of all places. But decided to think about it later, Kanade asked Sasahara about the Tablet " " Sne showed him my tablet and it's message saying . Since this is a clue... She wanted to hear another person's opinion before making a decision. ---- " " Now that he thought about it, maybe his theory is right. There's no way he wanted to go to a place like this with his own will. Somebody has to force him to summon him here. " " Kidnapping.... Saasahara put his hands on his chin, trying to recall what happened when he was passed out in the school's gate, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing came to his mind... It's blank. He can't remember anything or anyone... Perhaps his memory was erased? " " He softly said as he tried to help himself moving to the girl's side, so he could checked the monitor on her tablet. " " Sasahara frowned, not so sure with what ''he should do after this. " " Without looking back at the girl, or even asking her to follow him, Sasahara made a step to search for the entrance. He wasn't sure if he is doing the right action that he should take...This girl has a weird tablet with a direct command from the mastermind (as speculated) in her possession while he doesn't, pretty suspicious he would say. Maybe, just maybe, this girl was an accomplice, or even the mastermind herself... Well, he will see if his current theory is right or not. ---- (Takes place a little after the Kanon/Bella 3 subplot) After a brief discussion with Bella #3, Kanon felt a shiver down her spine. It was right in the middle of the conversation, too! Kanon turned around behind herself to see two completely unknown figures to her, though they were off in the distance and she couldn't see them too well even with her glasses. Kanon immediately called out. . If Kanon squinted just right, she could see a shades of red on his jacket and pants, though she still couldn't make out a face. Kanon thought to herself. She was in an unknown Amusement Park with one of the most famous and gorgeous people alive, but also with someone else who was there too. What was the link between all of them, and what were they all doing here? ---- "As long as it isn't a stupid perverted jerk or something" she thought. ---- Decided on not wanting to be alone, Kanade followed Sasahara to the exit. And as they walk to the Entrance or Exit as they would prefer, she decided to peek around the Tablet. She notice small Pix-elated like Icons which shows A Face, Gift, Map, and Message. Decided to click students. Kanade was shock as to see three more people inside the Park. The other two are Kanade and Sasahara themselves. She then clicked on Map and saw that they are in the middle of the Amusement Park. A closer inspection, Kanade saw two girls near the exit of the Amusement Park " " Kanade showed Sasahara the tablet where the other two girls are. " Kanade asked. And upon closer inspection on Sasahara's face, he seems to be sweating bullets a bit. Is it hot? Or maybe he doesn't feel alright. " " Kanade asked once more. ---- Sasahara was thinking about the amusement park's exit. It must be closed no matter how you look at it judging from his abnormal circumstances. He can imagine all of the side of the park must be barricaded with high fence; maybe almost forming a cage to imprison everyone trapped inside the park. " " He took a glance at Kanade's tablet, and yes, it showed two people were hanging out around the exit, not far from their location. " " He put all of his thought as one; a kidnapping involving him and some other kids; who probably also possess a Super HIgh School Level talent-- into some kind of amusement park which seems still running even though there are no other people here beside them... A mastermind...accomplice... " " A shooting star just hit his head right away after he shouted. He knew what to do next to discover the truth behind this kidnapping, to pursue the mastermind who's responsible. " " Don't want to waste any time, he ran as fast as possible to the exit, reminding himself that every second counts. ---- Kanon called out, running with Bella #3 toward the two students she had seen. Kanon tied her camera strap a little tighter, to prevent it from bouncing around everywhere and possibly hitting herself or Bella #3 in the face. Then, Kanon's eyes widened as she realized - her skirt might have been bouncing around a bit as she was running. She blushed, and took a minute to adjust herself next to Bella #3 instead of in front of her. Kanon sheepishly mumbled, her blushing face starting to fade a bit. Then, she noticed that the two of them were closer to the two figures in the distance. One was a boy in a red jacket and pants, dressed almost like an attorney from a video game or something. The other was a girl, dressed in a fluffy white sweatshirt with pink sleeves, and a bright pink skirt around the same relative length as Kanon's. Kanon asked. ---- She calmly asks to Kanon's side, she never bothered to run at all: Sweat is disgusting and really ruins your hair. She has tied her into a ponytail as she walked. Oh yes, she also noticed something much more interesting than the people. ---- ... Did I say that out loud? ... Ups I'm sorry, After all, it's what I think ... I guess the new leader of the class Will say me something ridiculous by arrive late I noticed that someone looked at me weird just because I spoke in a language that their mother would not know either ... Anyway, I arrived at my academy, after all, it was not so far, I guess this time I'll be early, just as I was walking towards the entrance I look at one or another known face and suddenly fell to the ground. When I woke up I realized I was in a ... ... Shit ... Again spoken alone, whatever, I tried to open the bathroom but I realized I could not, which means I'm kidnapped or a stupid joke of some of my classmates most likely it was Kumi ... God, I guess the only thing left to do is try to find another way out, or scream, as much as possible. ... ... ---- Shock that Sasahara suddenly ran and telling her to hurry. Kanade tried her best to catch up with Sasahara to get to the two girls. After awhile of running, she finally caught up with Sasahara and her eyes landed on two new figures. " " Kanade said looking and pointing at the two, still panting from the run. " " Kanade asked them. " " Kanade told them who she is. ---- He trusted his instinct; though he believes that his fortune in this kind of thing is pretty low, and probably doesn't have a chance to escape from this place at all, at least he has the opportunity to learn more things, or to unravel the truth, or whatever reason as long as it doesn't involve him doing some tough shit, count him in. He has a pessimistic nature, but he is unaware that by thinking from negative perspective could lead him to fate that favors him. " " He said as he discovered two girls who are probably...''lesbianing judging by how one of them is observing the other's panties very carefully. After he ran (probably one of the longest run he ever had in his life) he panted heavily that he took off his tie and started to unbutton his vest, resting his sweat ass on the ground and laying his back to an abandoned food stand not far from their meeting point. " " He really meant every words that he said just now. He is tired of talking; just give him like, a solid five minutes to breath for now. However, don't underestimate his quick observation ability. At least he knew that the other two that he and Kazuko met just now are also high schoolers; probably around the same age as them. Navigation Category:Roleplays